Leah's Imprint
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Leah finally imprints. But, will the imprintee be a problem?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I still come back here with Jake everyday. It's sort of weird, and it stinks. Why do those leeches have to stink so bad, and why did Jacob have to imprint on they're kid? But, even though I hate the smell and it gives me the creeps, I still come back to the Cullens' house everyday with Jacob because he's my friend and he really wants to see his imprint. I don't mind seeing her either, she doesn't stink near as much as her bloodsucking family, since she's only have vampire, and she is cute as a button.

I still haven't had much luck in the imprinting area. Heck, I don't know if I'm ever going to imprint. I mean, there's never been another female werewolf in known history, so who knows if I'll imprint like the others. If I do, will it be on a boy, or a girl like the other wolves? I'm praying it'll be on a boy.

"Hi, Leah!" Renesmee exclaimed, pulling me back to reality. I smiled at the little girl as she darted towards me, her bronze curls bobbing. I crouched down and scooped her up as she ran into my arms.

"Hey, Nessie." I said enthusiastically.

"Leah, where's Jacob?" She asked me. I grinned. Nessie was just as attached to Jake as he was to her.

"He's…" I started, turning around in a full circle, searching for Jake. He wasn't anywhere outside. "probably inside." I finished and set her down on the ground. "Why don't you go look." She nodded and grabbed my finger.

"You come too, Leah." She said and started to pull me along with her.

"Uh, actually, Nessie, I think I'll just wait out here." I said.

"No, Leah. I want you to come inside. You never do." Nessie said, looking at me with the most persuasive puppy pout in history. I couldn't help but agree to go with her.

When I walked through the door the sickly sweet stench of vampire invaded my nostrils. I managed to not gag at the odor, I'd sort of gotten used to it from Nessie, but this time it was stronger.

"Hello, Leah." Edward said behind me. I jumped, surprised by his sudden appearance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine." I said.

"What brings you into our humble abode?" He asked.

"Your daughter on the search for her future husband." I said. "You seen him?"

"I believe he was speaking with Bella upstairs. Second floor, in her room." He said. "Renesmee can show you the way." Renesmee guided me up the stairs and down the long hall, until we got the door at the very end.

"Come on in, Nessie and Leah." A voice called from inside. My guess is it was the fortune teller. Alice, I think. We walked into the room and I saw Jacob and Bella standing in the middle. Renesmee let go of my hand and jumped into Jacob's arms. He grinned and continued his conversation with Bella. Along with those two, there was also the pixie-like girl that sees the future. She was standing with one that I hadn't ever met before. His back was to me, he had blonde hair that was so fluffy and inviting. I just wanted to curl up and take a nap in it. I continued staring at the back of his head, wondering what his face looked like. No doubt it'd be like the rest, irresistibly beautiful and welcoming. The girl noticed me looking at them and waved sweetly. I smiled a little, just to be kind. The man turned around to see who she was waving to. I was right, he was very attractive. His skin was, of course, pale white, but it seemed as if his had more color than the other's. His blonde hair slightly fell onto his forehead in a very alluring way, and his slight smile was breath taking. And those liquid topaz eyes…when I looked into them it felt as if we were the only two in the room. Everyone else had floated away, the only one that mattered was him. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Hello," he said in a musical voice. "I'm Jasper."

"Jasper." I repeated in a hypnotized tone. Slowly, I drifted back to reality. He shook my hand.

"Um, I'm Leah. Seth's sister." I said. He smiled wider and I gasped. He was so…so…beautiful.

I can't believe it, but I just imprinted. On a married vampire.


	2. Chapter 2False Imprintation?

**Leah's Imprint was originally a oneshot, but everybody on here and dA said I should add more, so, I'm attempting to continue it. I can't promise it'll be great, but...**

**Seth: I still can't believe you had my sister imprint on Jasper...that's just wrong...**

**Me: Did I not tell you last night, Seth, that you are not to randomly come up and talk to me like Fang and Iggy do? Seriously, you all give NO warning and scare the crap outta me. **

**Seth: Yeah...but they told me to ignore that rule. Sorry.**

**Me: Okay, I'll explain the rules of being my captive to Seth here while you all enjoy the next chapter of Leah's Imprint. **

* * *

"I couldn't have really imprinted on that...that leech!"

"Leah, calm down. Look, you imprinted on him, most of us are happy when we finally imprint." Jacob said.

"I would be if he wasn't a _married vampire_." I said.

"Who's a married vampire?" Seth, my brother, asked as he walked into my room.

"No one. Seth, will you please leave?" I begged.

"Why? I heard the word imprint, so who imprinted?" Seth sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Your sister imprinted on Jasper, Edward's brother." Jacob explained.

"No I didn't. I couldn't have. Isn't there something, like...false imprintation...or something like that?" I asked frantically.

"False imprintation?" Seth said, truly confused. "Wait, you imprinted on Jasper? But, aren't imprints, like, soulmates?" Jacob and I nodded. "But, isn't Alice Jasper's soulmate? I mean, that's why they're married."

"They got married 'cause they thought they were meant to be together. Obviously, since Leah imprinted on Jasper, they thought wrong." Jacob said.

"This is impossible. Why would I imprint on one of our enemies?"

"Leah, they're not our enemies." Jacob sighed. "They're friends, alliances."

"Jacob, werewolves and vampires are enemies. Whether you believe so or not. We _can_ be friends and all that, but we're enemies by nature. Werewolves fight against vampires to keep their people safe." I explained. "The Quilettes and the Cullens are alliances by choice, and only because the Cullens are veggie leeches."

"I thought it was because Jacob fell in love with Edward's wife, then imprinted on their daughter." Seth mused.

"That too, but mainly the veggie thing. Long ago they promised not to kill any of our people and they'd stay off our land, so we let them stay. Didn't you ever listen to the stories?"

"Yes, Leah, I've heard the stories. Do you not remember what my dad is?" Jacob asked me through clenched teeth. That gave me an idea.

"Oh, my God. Jacob you just gave me a great idea." I said. "I'll be back." I ran out of my room, down the hall and out the front door.

* * *

"Leah, what brings you here?" Billy Black asked me as I entered his house.

"Um, actually Billy, I need to ask you about something." I said. He motioned for me to sit down on the old couch.

"Does this have to do with you imprinting on one of the Cullens?" He asked me. I nodded as I sunk onto the beat up couch.

"In any of the old legends, is there anything like, imprinting on the wrong person?" I asked sheepishly. This is so stupid.

"Well, no. But, there's also nothing about female werewolves." He said. I nodded again and looked down at the floor.

"So, do you think I'm really supposed to be with that lee-...uh, with Jasper?" I asked him.

"I've never heard of a werewolf imprinting on a vampire. But, imprinting never fails." I groaned and fell back into the couch. Billy patted my knee. "Don't worry about it, Leah. Jasper, he's already married isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"With his soulmate."

"Yes. We've already thought about this. Jacob says they just _thought_ they were soulmates, and they thought wrong."

"His wife sees the future, though, am I right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Leah, your the first female werewolf, and I believe your also the first werewolf with a false imprint."

"Well, how do I know for sure?"

"If you imprint on someone else." I sat up and stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've imprinted on Jasper, probably falsely. The only way for you to know for sure is if you imprint on someone else. Then Jasper will be forgotten." He explained.

"Well, how would I know if _that _imprints real? What if I never imprint on anyone else? What if I don't have an imprint?" I questioned.

"Always looking on the negative. Leah, everyone has a soulmate, you just have to find them. If the next imprint isn't a vampire, then you can be sure it's real."

* * *

**Seth: Yay! You used me!! **

**Me: Yes I did. Well, how'd you like it? I know, not as good as the other, but is the second part of anything as good as the original? No. **

**Seth: I liked it.**

**Me: 'Cause I used you.**

**Okay, anyway. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, please tell me! Also, I'm not going to post the next part unless I get at least 5 reviews. **

**Seth: That's her sneaky way of getting reviews. **

**Me: Well, thanks Seth, just give out my secret. **

**R&R PLEASE!! **


	3. New Imprint

**Gah, sorry it took so long! So, I was thinking last night about Leah's Imprint and I _finally_ got an idea when I was listening to Crazy Possessive for about the seven thousandth time. Also, I might do some Harry Potter fiction, I'm going to read the series, I'm on book 2 and I'm trying to beat my mom, she's on book 7 but she doesn't read it that much. So, yeah, enjoy Leah's Imprint. **

**

* * *

**

**3rd person P.O.V~**

"She didn't really imprint on Jasper, did she Jacob?" asked Alice.

"Yes, she really did." Jacob repeated for the nth time.

"But, how? She can't imprint on Jasper, it's just not right. He's my husband." This was the first time Jacob had ever seen Alice freak out. She knew that a werewolf's imprint was it's soulmate, the one they were meant to be with, but her and Jasper were soulmates. Or so they thought. "Ugh, I wish I could see how this'll turn out, but she's a werewolf and she's blocking it."

"Hey, Jazz, a little help here." called Jacob as he and Alice walked into Jasper's room. Jasper nodded and calmed his wife with his vampire ability. "She's really stressed about this whole thing with you and Leah."

"Yeah, about that, did Leah _really _imprint on me?" asked Jasper. Jacob nodded.

"JACOB!" shouted a voice downstairs. "Jacob! Come here!" Jacob got up and ran down the stairs.

"What do you want, Leah?" He asked as he approached the dirty-blonde headed girl.

"I went back home, but Seth said you came over here. But, anyway, I went and talked to your dad, and he said that it _might_ be false imprintation! Like, you know, Jasper isn't really my imprint, just my imprint for now. And I've been thinking that might just be it, because I don't have, like, a burning desire to be with him 24/7 or anything." Leah rambled. "I just need to imprint on myreal imprint."

"Hey, Leah." greeted Bella as she walked into the main room from the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella." Leah responded.

"You know, Leah, I think I know someone that you would be really great friends with."

"Really, who?" Leah was intrigued now. Maybe that someone would be her imprint.

"Well, he was one of my friends in high school, he actually called me earlier. I'm going to see him later, maybe you can come." Leah nodded eagerly. Jacob knew exactly what she was thinking, and felt compelled to ask, "It's not that Newton kid, is it?"

"Well, uh, actually it is." Bella said. Jacob rolled his eyes and looked at Leah.

"He is _not _your imprint, Leah. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve to have you imprint on him."

"Oh, be quiet Jacob." Bella and Leah said in unison, simultaneously hitting him.

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" Michael Newton called as Bella and Leah walked into the coffee shop. "You look different, how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Leah refused to look at him, afraid that he might not be her imprint and afraid he might.

"Hey, Mike. Oh, hey Eric." Bella greeted. Leah couldn't help but look up when Bella greeted two people, and when she did she felt that same feeling that she did with Jasper.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Mike asked.

"I'm Leah." said Leah, then she walked over to the table that Eric was sitting at. "And you must be Eric, right?" Eric nodded and soon they were in a deep discussion of love at first sight and such.

* * *

**THE END. Last part of Leah's Imprint. I'm afraid that I'll screw it up further if I take it any farther. So, there you have it, Leah imprinted on Eric Yorkie. Leah Yorkie. No, doesn't sound right...oh well. **

**Fang: Are you gonna say it??? **

**Me: Say what? **

**Ig: No, I want to say it. **

**Me: Say what??**

**Fang: No, I think _I _should say it!**

**Me: SAY WHAT?! **

**Ig: -whispers in Skittles ear- **

**Me: Oh, okay, let's all say it together, on 3. 1....2...3**

**Me&Fang&Ig: R.I.P Ed McMahn, Farrah Fawcett, Michael Jackson, and Billy Mays. Now, a moment of silence please.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: Yup, it's celebrity death week. First Ed, then Farrah and Michael, now Billy. God, I really really liked that spokesman, honestly him and Shamwow guy were my favorites. I tried to convince my mom to buy most of the stuff Billy Mays was selling, it didn't work though. And as St. Fang of Boredom's Fang said "No more Orangeglo..." **

**Fang: There's more than one of me??**

**Me: Yes, well...sorta. There's one of you in my little wonderland and there's one in Saint's wonderland. **

**Fang: Makes sense...sorta...**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
